1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming a golf ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of two-piece (a solid resilient center or core with a molded cover) and multi-layer (liquid or solid center and multiple mantle and/or cover layers) golf balls have been produced. Different types of materials and/or processing parameters have been utilized to formulate the cores, covers, etc. of these balls, which dramatically alter the balls' overall characteristics. In addition, multi-layer covers of different materials have also been formulated in an attempt to produce a golf ball having the overall distance, playability and durability characteristics desired.
For certain applications it is desirable to produce a golf ball having a very thin cover layer. However, due to equipment limitations, it is often very difficult to mold a thin cover. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide an apparatus and technique for producing a relatively thin outer cover layer.
Moreover, retractable pins have been utilized to hold, or center, the core or core and mantle and/or cover layer(s) in place while molding an outer cover layer thereon. However, these pins have only been utilized to support the core during molding and have not contributed to the outer appearance of the ball. In fact, conventional pins sometimes produce centering difficulties and cosmetic problems (i.e. pin flash, pin marks, etc.) during retraction, which in turn require additional handling to produce a golf ball suitable for use and sale. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and method for forming a cover layer on a golf ball with retractable pins that overcame the problems associated with conventional pins.